Heroes and other such things
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Matt was in a car crash and got some weird powers out of it. His life getting to Wammys, during Wammys, and after.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes and other such things.

This a story I wrote for English class, but I secretly made it into a fanfic. I got an A on it.

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.

Sum: Matt was in a car crash and got some weird powers out of it. His life. 

There was the screech of tires and the blinding light of the other car's headlights. I did not remember the pain, only blurry images of the inside of our car that seemed to be spinning and how it went from bright light to pitch dark. There was the odor of brunt rubber and I might have heard sirens before I passed out. I can't remember why I was in the car or who was with me. I can't really remember much of that day at all.

When I woke up I just lay there. My body felt like it had been asleep for so long it would never move again. I sluggishly began to think and I wondered if I was sick and if I could get out of school the next day. I blinked my eyes open and stared stupidly at the white wall. It was not my wall. Sounds and images came back to me now and that smell of brunt rubber. I sat up and grabbed my head as I began to feel dizzy. _Poor boy he really looks bad. When's Amy going to get here I hate being here when they wake up_

_. _"What?" I know I heard someone say that. "It's alright your at the hospital you need to lay back down." A plain looking brown haired nurse gently pushed me back down on the bed. "What happened?" I asked. "Car accident." She said briskly as she started checking my IV. _What else am I suppose to say to him? By the way kid your dad's in the other room and he'll be dead by tomorrow? That would go great. I hope I'll be able to go to the store today I'm out of those diet bars. And where is Amy? _

I heard her words clear as day, but her mouth didn't move at all. "Where's my dad?" I demanded. "Oh he's around here somewhere." She gave an uneasy laugh. "Your mom is to. I'll go see if I can find her." She turned around to leave. "_Wait"_ I told her only it sounded different somehow. "Ok." She said softly and just stood there with her back still turned to me. For a moment we just stayed there in silence, and then I decided that this was a little creepy. "Never mind…You can leave."

She shook her head and left as if nothing had happened. I laid there and touched my head which was the only part of me covered in bandages. Did I have brain damage? Was I having hallucinations? I pondered this and decided to ask the doctor if I had had surgery on my head and if I should expect side effects. I also wondered if my dad was really in the hospital and hurt that bad. We weren't close, but still he was my dad. Then a different nurse came in with my mom.

"Hi Matt, you doing ok sweetheart?" My mom asked. She was a sweet submissive person who everyone said I take after. We did have the same red hair and brown eyes; you could hardly tell I was my father's kid at all. "Yeah alright." I smiled at her she looked like she had been crying a lot. _Forget about it. Forget about it. My baby is ok. Be grateful you're not alone._

She came to hug me and I started at her unmoving mouth. She seemed unable to say anything actually. She sat down in the chair closest to me. _That women has been hear everyday back and forth from her husband to her son. I hope there are no more problems with the boys' condition. The doctors were operating on his head for hours. I bet Martha was as rude as she always is. Why did that woman become a nurse if she hates it here?_ I turned to the nurse who I had forgotten was there. "Oh hi I'm Amy. If you need anything you just push that button and I'll come running alright?" I nodded not sure if I could speak at the moment. She left my mother and I alone.

While my mom and I sat in silence I began to toy with the idea of having super powers. Of course that was crazy, but I could wish. I tried to move something with my mind and failed spectacularly. I noticed if I looked at my mom or even thought about her for too long I heard her voice. I tried to block her out of mind. I couldn't deal with her pain right now.

She tried to tell me about dad a few times but trailed off seeming unable to say it. "The nurse said something before mom. I know. "How long?"I asked her as gentle as I could. "Not very." She answered her hands shaking "I'll be fine. You should be where he is." She stood up. "I can stay." She wanted to go and afraid to at the same time. "No go and send that nurse in hear for a me please?" She nodded and left. The nurse, Amy who was young and had blond hair slowly coming out of a bun entered a short while later. "Now what is it you need? Mail right?" She seemed friendly. "Yes. Can I… _Bring me a telephone_." I hesitated then tired to talk like I had to the other nurse. She went slightly limp and had a dreamy expression on her face. "Of course." She pulled out an expansive looking cell phone and handed it to me.

I hesitated some more then told the nurse to sit down in the chair and if anyone asked I had wanted her to sit with me. I started to make my call then told her to leave if someone called her for something and to not remember my phone conversation or even that I had made a phone call at all. She nodded and sat.

I dialed my closest and only friend. A boy named Roger that had a really cool pet snake. The phone rang and then he answered. " Hello neighborhood telephone marketer as lovely that it is that you have called me this fine night you can take whatever bills you want me to pay and shove it-"" Roger it's me Matt." " Oh Mattie! I'm sorry when people call me at… midnight I short of assume they are on my list of people I hate." "It's fine. I'm in the hospital. Sorry for calling so late." "Hospital!" I heard him fall off his bed." What the heck you doing in a hospital?" I smiled. "Car crash and things have been weird. I want you to come over here tomorrow. Parents try to give you crap tell them that I could still die or something. I can't. Tell them that anyways and…my dad isn't going to … make it." I tried shutting my emotions off and not thinking of it. I could grieve later when mom was stronger. "Oh Matt… Yeah I'll be there tomorrow. Hang in there buddy. I'll come real early like school time early alright?" His voice was full of concern and it made me feel worse and better at the same time. "Yeah thanks." I said.

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Amy with instructions that this had never happened. I spent the rest of the night, roughly 6hr trying to sleep. I failed. The good thing was when Roger got there about an hour after I had stopped trying to sleep. I knew what I would tell him. I would tell him that there really hadn't been anything weird going on. I just didn't want to be alone. And he would believe that and as he would not know what happened he wouldn't suggest I get my head looked at again. Because if I did it would worry mom more. This way he could not tell me if it was real or not and he could not stop being my friend because I was either crazy or different. This way by keeping it secret maybe I could be a hero like in my comic books and video games even if it was just in my head.

Tell me if I should keep going or dump it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I am very sorry, but I don't think I can continue this fanfic so it is now up for adoption. I promise I will post a link if someone adopts it.


End file.
